


*Working on it*

by Jinxtheshifter



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxtheshifter/pseuds/Jinxtheshifter
Summary: Sorry ofc again, I'm very sorry! However I've noticed that this fandom isn't getting it's fair share of fanfics, and since I adore the original movies and comics, decided to post my cringe worthy work. It's not great, but hey why not. Also it may be a bit short, I'm still working on it and it needs to be edited heavily. Oh before I go, it anyone bothers to read this, please give me an idea for the title if it's not there yet, you will get credit.Anyway, Zatara or you, are a strange demon that the Professor found and bought from the troll market. Thus she/you grew up with Hellboy or as everyone close seems to call him, Red.I'll only be focused on the two movies with Ron Perlman, mainly because I believe that the new one is absolute trash, though the storyline could have been salvaged. It just bothers me that they rebooted it instead of making the third, plus the pacing and how the characters acted just seemed wrong and cringy. Anyway read if you'd like, doesn't matter to me, I just wanted to read it on my own time without opening google docs.
Relationships: Hellboy (Hellboy)/Original Female Character(s), Hellboy (Hellboy)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. ~Prologue~

~Prologue~

The year was 1949 and in the heart of the troll market was a very ugly troll trying to sell something in a cage. Inside the cage was a tiny black skinned demon with a few golden speckles covering the child’s back, face, arms, legs and tail. This demon had bright blue eyes with filthy matted white blonde hair, the dirty sac that the child wore indicated that it was a girl. Despite the fact that the child was a demon and while they were very powerful, no one seemed interested in buying her. That was until a man in his late twenties walked up to the troll and spoke.

“May I ask why you have a child in a cage?” The man inquired, using his cane to point to the demon. The troll merely looked him up and down fore this was unusual, a human in the troll market, one that isn’t being sold as meat of all things. So the monster was a bit sceptical, but found no reason not to tell the man.

“This is no child, it’s a demon and she will catch a pretty penny or be sent to the butcher.'' Upon knowing what the troll's intentions with the young creature were, the human took pity on her. With a solid resolve, the man pulled out from the inside of his coat, a large satchel of gold. The troll's eyes bugged from her head at the amount of money this human was willing to pay for a demon's child. The man held out the money and said to the troll.

“I shall buy her off you then, does the young lady have a name? Do you have any information about her, perhaps a birth certificate?” When he said the rest of the first sentence he looked towards the child. Upon hearing the question the troll nodded giving him the information he desired.

“You can have her!” The troll said in a very excited voice, “Though she doesn’t have any records whatsoever, just a first name. Zatara get up this is your new owner.” The troll then got the girl out of her cage after taking the money. With that shackles were put on her wrists, ankles, and neck all of them meeting at the wrists via a chain connecting the metal. The man appeared uncomfortable once he saw all the chains on the girl and as he was handed the main one, he told the girl his name.

“I am Professor Trevor Bruttenholm, it is lovely to meet you Zatara. Come along now, time to return home.” With those words he had the girl walk somewhat in front of him, but at the same time at his side so he could lead her out. Once they reached the entry of the troll market, the girl appeared afraid of leaving, for this was all she had ever known. Before they exited though, the man unchained the girl and gave her a coat with a hat. “Now we are about to enter the world of man, you must hide your face and tail. People will not understand you and that will not end well for either of us. Now come along you will meet my son, Hellboy. I think the two of you will get along nicely.” Then they left the market and returned to the Professor’s home where Hellboy was waiting for them. Now this was a true demon, bright red skin, tail, two horns, and completely golden eyes.

“Dad! There you are, I was beginning to get worried. Who’s this?” The boy known as Hellboy was very energetic and had come on a little too strong for Zatara’s liking. Due to his excited nature and questions she hid behind the Professor’s legs, not knowing how to react to such a person. He kept trying to look at her better, asking his father about the girl that was behind the man’s legs.

“This is Zatara, I bought her from her previous master, so she may be free.” Upon hearing those words the girl's head whipped up and she stared at the Professor. She was shocked by what he said, in her very short life never did she think that freedom was possible. “Yes you are free, you no longer have to do something you don’t want to. Although I figured you would stay with us, as the world of men is unforgiving and cannot understand just how special you both are.” Tears began to well up in Zatara’s eyes, she had thought that her dreams were impossible, but this man just gave her a chance to accomplish them. She didn’t know what overcame her, but she flung herself at the Professor and hugged him tightly. He just smiled and hugged her back knowing how much this means to the girl. Hellboy didn’t want to feel left out so he joined in the hug as well. This was the start of a brand new chapter of Zatara’s life and it was all thanks to Professor Trevor Bruttenholm, who she now called dad.

~End of Prologue~


	2. ~Chapter One~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to do with Zatara/you in this chapter, just setting the scene.

~Chapter One~

A man riding a motorcycle rode up to a gated building, going over to an intercom box to inform them that he had arrived. The box opened and he went to speak, when something shot a puff of air into his eye and scanned it in a second. The box had his information on the screen, showing that the man was agent John Myers, who had come to work for the BPRD. After that the intercom announced that he could come in, so the gate opened for him to drive in. As John walked into the building a man told him to stop walking all of a sudden. He didn’t understand until the symbol he stood on began to go underground. Once underground John began to walk around as it looked like no one was here. He later saw a huge library, and inside there was a tank filled to the brim with water, though with four books placed on stands in front of the water. John then jumped back in fright as a webbed hand hit the glass and a fish man appeared on the other side of the tank.

“Please, pages.” The fish man said in a calm voice while pointing to the four books. John was shocked not only was there an actual fish person, but he could talk and John could understand him. John pointed to the books with a confused face asking the aquatic man.

“These? You’re reading these?” Unbeknownst to agent Myers, Professor Broom had walked into the room and watched the exchange, smiling to himself as he viewed the altercation.

“Four books at once, everyday. I’ve got to be here to turn the pages. My name’s Broom, Professor Trevor Broom.” The professor said to John, shaking his hand as he went over to stand in front of the agent.

“Sir, I’m John-” Agent Myers went to say before the fishman interrupted him.

“Agent John T Myers, Kansas City 76. T stands for Thaddeus, mother’s older brother, scar on your chin happened when you were ten. You’re still wondering if it is ever going to fade away.” The fishman said with his webbed hand on the glass once more. John questioned how the creature knew all this, but was stopped again only by the Professor this time.

“He, not it. Abraham Sapien, discovered alive in a secret chamber of sin trillions foundling Hospital Washington. His name was taken from this little encryption stuck to the side of his tank.” When mentioning the date he tapped part of the tank that was like a capsule containing a very old piece of paper with that day on it. Broom then opened a tube like part of the tank, and grabbed some tongs to drop in rotten eggs. He closed the tube and the eggs floated into the tank, where Abe then ate then, grossing John out some.

“Sir, where exactly am I?” John asked the Professor, who turned to face the agent once again.

“In the lobby, there was an inscription. In the absence of light, darkness prevails. There are things that go bump in the night Agent Myers. Make no mistake about that, and we are the ones that bump back.” Broom then finishes speaking and leads John to another room where he puts in a pin code to access. “1937 Hitler joins the Thule Society, a group of German Aristocrats obsessed with the occult. 1943 President Roosevelt decides to fight back, thus the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence is born.” The Professor then brings up Hitler's death in 1958, which John tries to correct him.

“1945 you mean? Hitler died in ‘45.” John corrects the Professor, who looks back at the agent with a small smile. Broom tuts and asks more of a question with ‘He he now?’. The Professor then ordered John to follow another agent named Clay, who would be teaching him the ropes, with that Broom then left to do something important. 

“Okay, you saw the fish guy right?” Clay asks after unlocking the door, which mind you was very well locked, whatever was inside must have been important. John says he did and how it was weird. “Yeah right. Well come on in, meet the rest of the family.” Clay responds after he pulls the door open, leading the two to walk in. The older agent then wheels in a large rolling table filled with cat food, this confuses John even more than he already was, though John soon realized why they needed so much cat food. The amount of cats was unimaginable, they were everywhere, so were some clothes mostly black.

“Who?” John asks when Clay tells him about his new job, though it’s more like babysitting to be honest. Clay just hands him a comic book, and on the cover was the infamous Hellboy, even if the art was more bruteish in style.

“I hate those comic books. They never get the eyes right.” Says the man in the center of the room doing curl ups with a weight. John knew who this man was, he was Hellboy. John looked back down at the comic book in his hands, before looking back at the demon in front of him. His eyes widened and looked as if they were about to fall out of his skull. He muttered a quick, ‘he’s real’, as Clay goes to tell the newbie some information about the red man.

“Yeah, sixty years old by our count. But he doesn’t age like we do, think reverse dog years. He’s barely out of his twenties!” Clay explains to the newer agent, who still stares in shock at the living legend.

“What’s with the hair Clay? Finally got them implants, huh.” Hellboy states, while still lifting his weights. Clay runs his fingers through the implanted hairs, saying it would fill in. “Who’s the squirt?” The red demon asks puffing out smoke from his cigar.

“Agent Myers is your new liaison.” Clay informs Hellboy, who grunts through his teeth and drops his weight on the ground with a loud thud.

“I don’t want him. What, you got tired of me Clay?” He says relighting the cigar in between his lips. Clay looks at John and whispers-shouts at the younger agent to give Hellboy the candys. John timidly does at Clay suggested, and holds out the two Baby Ruths. “Father’s back? He still angry?”

“Well you did break out.” Clay whips back.

“Eh I wanted to see Liz, she's my friend. It’s nobody's business.” Hellboy says as he lets out another puff of smoke. Clay retorts saying that it was and he was on the news. “Myers, huh. You got a first name Myers?” Clay quietly tells the agent not to stare, making John tightly shut his eyes for a moment.

“John, John Myers. Well, John will do.” The agent stumbles some before speaking nervously to the man in front of him.

“His horns, he files them, to ‘fit in’.” Clays responds to John’s question about staring at what. At this moment Hellboy finally steps into the light, revealing twin filed horns on the top of his head, beginning at the top of his forehead. His jet black hair was mostly kept in a man bun, though the top of his head was devoid of hair due to his horns or own style.

“*Sigh* What’cha looking at John?” Hellboy asks after taking the Baby Ruths from the nervous agent. John shakingly says nothing, quickly averting his eyes from the demons horns. An alarm then goes off, calling out a code red, making Hellboy smile. “Hey, hey, hey. They're playing our song. Come on John lets go fight some monsters.” Hellboy finishes his sentence with a jab to John chest with his rocky right hand. With that the agents go to the car, or garbage truck they traveled in ready to reach the location where the group was needed.


End file.
